darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Shadows birthdays
This is a list of the birthdays of individuals who have worked on the various incarnations of Dark Shadows. January * 1 - Malcolm Marmorstein (1929) * 4 - Conard Fowkes (1933) * 7 - Rosemary McNamara (1943) * 8 - John La Motta (1939) * 11 - Mitchell Ryan (1928) * 25 - Paula Laurence (1916) * 26-Kathryn Leigh Scott (1943) * 28 - Joel Crothers (1941) * 29 - Anthony George (1921) * 30-Robert Rodan (1938) February * 4 - Conrad Bain (1923) * 5 - David Selby (1941) * 7 - Jane Rose (1913) * 11 - Alexandra Moltke (1947) * 13 - Terry Crawford (1945) * 21 - George Mitchell (1905) * 26 - Clarice Blackburn (1921) * 27 - Joan Bennett (1910) March * 4 - Thayer David (1927) * 6 - Daniel F. Keyes (1914) * 8 - David Cryer (1936) * 14 - Dennis Patrick (1918) * 17 - Patrick McVey (1910) * 20 - Donald Briscoe (1940) * 26 - Phillip R. Allen (1939) * 27 - Jerry Lacy (1936) * 28 - Stanley Grover (1926) * 29 - Angus Cairns (1910) April * 1 - Denise Nickerson (1959) * 3 - Marsha Mason (1942) * 4 - Elizabeth Wilson (1921), Humbert Allen Astredo (1929) * 5 - Roger Davis (1939) * 11 - Toni Darnay (1921) * 15 - John Baragrey (1918) * 21 - Isabella Hoopes (1893), Tom Gorman (1908) May * 5 - Joe Della Sorte (1934) * 8 - David Hurst (1926) * 10 - Philip Cusack (1934) * 12 - Robert Gerringer (1926), Richard Marr (1928) * 13 - Harvey Keitel (1939) * 21 - Alice Drummond (1929), David Groh (1941) * 25 - Erica Fitz (1942) * 28 - John Karlen (1933) June * 2 - Christopher Bernau (1940) * 6 - Michael Hadge (1932) * 7 - Diana Millay (1935) Christopher Pennock (1944) * 9 - Joseph Julian (1910) * 16 - Jay Gregory (1939) July * 2 - Kenneth McMillan (1932) * 16 - Francis Swann (1913), Barnard Hughes (1915) * 21 - Mary Farrell (1912) * 27 - Judith Lowry (1890) * 31 - Vic Mohica (1933) August * 12 - Dan Curtis (1928) * 13 - John Beal (1909) * 21 - Don Crabtree (1928) * 24 - Hugh Franklin (1916) * 27 - Michael Maitland (1956) * 28 - Anita Bolster (1895) September * 5 - Ed Crowley (1926) * 7 - John Harkins (1932) * 8 - Alan Feinstein (1941) * 18 - Grayson Hall (1923) * 22 - Alfred Hinckley (1920) * 24 - Louis Edmonds (1923) * 28 - Joel Fabiani (1936) October * 4 - Joann Bayes (1931) * 5 - Nancy Barrett (1943) * 7 - Ronald Dawson (1902) * 10 - George Mathews (1911), Dana Elcar (1927) * 14 - Frances Helm (1926) * 20 - David Henesy (1956) * 26 - Ivor Francis (1918), Robert Cobert (1924), Gene Lindsey (1936) * 27 - Lara Parker (1938) * 28 - John Connell (1923) * 29 - Kate Jackson (1948) * 30 - Leslie Barrett (1919), David Ford (1925), Kathy Cody (1953) November * 3 - Herb Holcombe (1904) * 5 - Diana Davila (1947) * 16 - Donna McKechnie (1940) * 25 - Ann Davies (1934) * 28 - John Hallow (1924) * 29 - Sharon Smyth (1957) December * 2 - Jonathan Frid (1924) * 7 - Fred Stewart (1906) * 17 - House Jameson (1902) * 23 - Paul Kirk Giles (1895), Fred Forrest (1936) * 31 - Carol Ann Lewis (1939) See also: * Dark Shadows deaths Category:Dark shadows actors Category:Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Television Actors